Terrance Hayes
Terrance Hayes (born November 18, 1971) is an African-American poet and academic. Life Hayes was born in Columbia, South Carolina, He earned a B.A. from Coker College and an M.F.A. from the University of Pittsburgh writing program. He is a Professor of Creative Writing at Carnegie Mellon University.Carnegie Mellon University > English Department - Bachelor of Arts in Creative Writing Faculty > Terrance Hayes Bio He lives in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, with his wife, poet Yona Harvey, and their children.Smith College Poetry Center > Terrance Hayes BioFrom the Fishouse > Terrance Hayes Bio His poems have appeared in literary journals and magazines including The New Yorker, the ''American Poetry Review'', ''Ploughshares'', Fence, the ''Kenyon Review'', Jubilat, Harvard Review, West Branch and Poetry.John Simom Guggenheim Memorial Foundation >2009 Fellow in Creative Arts - Poetry > Terrance Hayes Bio Writing In praising Hayes's work, Cornelius Eady has said: "First you'll marvel at his skill, his near-perfect pitch, his disarming humor, his brilliant turns of phrase. Then you'll notice the grace, the tenderness, the unblinking truth-telling just beneath his lines, the open and generous way he takes in our world."Terrance Hayes, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Oct. 4, 2015. Recognition His recent poetry collection Lighthead (Penguin, 2010) won the National Book Award for Poetry. His second collection, Hip Logic (2002), won the National Poetry Series, was a finalist for the Los Angeles Times Book Award, and runner-up for the James Laughlin Award from the Academy of American Poets. His first book of poetry, Muscular Music (1999), won both the Whiting Writers Award and the Kate Tufts Discovery Award.Smith College Poetry Center > Terrance Hayes Bio Awards * 2011 United States Artists Zell Fellow for Literature United States Artists Official Websitehttp://www.usafellows.org/fellow/terrance_hayes * 2010 National Book Award for Poetry, for Lighthead * Pushcart Prize, a Best American Poetry 2005 selection * National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship * 2009 Guggenheim FellowshipJohn Simom Guggenheim Memorial Foundation >2009 Fellow in Creative Arts - Poetry > Terrance Hayes Bio * James Laughlin Award runner-up, from the Academy of American Poets * Whiting Writers Award * Kate Tufts Discovery Award for Muscular Music (1999)Smith College Poetry Center > Terrance Hayes Bio * 2001 National Poetry Series, for Hip Logic Publications Poetry * Muscular Music. Chicago: Tia Chucha Press, 1999; Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2006. *''Hip Logic''. New York: Penguin, 2002. * Wind in a Box. New York: Penguin, 2006. * Lighthead. New York: Penguin, 2010. *''Who Are the Tribes: Poems and drawins''. Florence, MA: Pilot Books, 2011. *''How to Be Drawn''. New York: Penguin, 2015. Edited *''The Best American Poetry, 2014'' (edited with David Lehman). New York: Scribner Poetry, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Terrance Hayes, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 4, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References * Library of Congress Online Catalog > Terrance Hayes * pabook.libraries > Terrance Hayes Notes External links ;Poems *"The Blue Terrance" *"Carp Poem" *Three poems at Guernica * Terrance Hayes profile & 9 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Terrance Hayes b. 1971 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video * Audio: Terrance Hayes Reading for From the Fishouse *Terrance Hayes at YouTube * [http://www.pbs.org/newshour/bb/entertainment/jan-june08/poetry_04-24.html Video: Online NewsHour: Report > Pittsburgh Poet Terrance Hayes > April 24, 2008] ;Books *Terrance Hayes at Amazon.com ;About *Hayes, Terrance at Pennsylvania Center for the Book *Terrance Hayes Official website * [http://www.missourireview.org/content/dynamic/text_detail.php?text_id=13 Interview: The Missouri Review > Issue 29.4, Winter 2006 > A Conversation with Terrance Hayes by Jason Koo] * [http://www.pitt.edu/~nidus/archives/winter2005/current/hayes.html "My Aesthetic Schizophrenia: An Interview with Terrence Hayes", Jonathan Moody, nidus, Winter 2005] Category:People from Columbia, South Carolina Category:American poets Category:1971 births Category:English-language poets Category:Writers from Pennsylvania Category:American academics Category:Carnegie Mellon University faculty Category:The New Yorker people Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:Living people Category:University of Pittsburgh alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:African American poets Category:Poets Category:Coker College alumni Category:National Book Award winners